


The Legend of Byleth

by Jyrus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyrus/pseuds/Jyrus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Legend of Byleth

Air.

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

“When I was a boy, My mother: Avatar Corrin told me how she and her friend heroically ended the Nohrian and Hoshidian war. Avatar Corrin, King Xander and King Ryoma transformed the Valla Colonies into the United Lands, a society where benders and non-bender from all over the world can live together and thrive in harmony. They named the capital of this united land: Vevlite City. Avatar Corrin accomplished many remarkable things in her life, but sadly her life came to an end and like the cycle of the Moon, The cycle of the Avatar began anew. 

Book 1-1  
Prologue  
In 1905, Jeralt and his beautiful wife Sitr lived happily together with their pair of twins, a boy and a girl. The boy’s name was Bylet and the girl’s name was Byleth. Byleth took after her mother and was a natural Fire Bender while her twin was a non-Bender. When they were about six-years old, A group came to visit the Eisner at the Monastery, Fódlan was the next continent to have the next Avatar.

“Hello Jearlt it was?” The hooded stranger asked  
“It is. Well let's get this over with.” 

Jeralt hold the door open to the hooded people. Inside Sitri welcomed the people.  
“Welcome! I’ll go get my kids.”  
Sitri brought the twins to the hooded strangers and they greeted each other.  
“Well then” One of the hooded strangers said as he put down a box, The box was filled with a bunch of random stuff like rings, toys and other stuff. Bylet went first, He chose a paint brush, a wooden ring, a yo-yo and a dull dagger. The hooded strangers shake their heads.  
“Not him”  
Bylet put the stuff back in the box and moved so Byleth can have a try. Byleth sat in front of the box and picked up a charm that was light like the wind, a blue headband, a purple circet. The strangers fixed their posture, is this Byleth Fódlan’s next Avatar? The final artifact Byleth picked up was a green neckerchief. The strangers looked at each other in shock and one of them kneeled to get on Byleth’s level.  
“Why did you pick these artifacts?”  
Byleth tilted her head “They seem familiar to me, like I owned these at some point.”  
“Hmm… okay then.” the hooded stranger took off his hood. It was an old man with dark green eyes and white hair. He smiles warmly at Byleth and gets up and asks Jeralt and Sitri to talk with him outside and closes the door behind them.Jearlt speaks up first. 

“Is my daughter the one, Silas?”  
“Yes, your daughter is the avatar.”  
“You're going to take her aren’t you?”  
“No I’m not, the world is at peace right now, we would only take her if the world was nearing a war or some unbalance. However when she turns sixteen, we will be back so she can start her avatar training.”  
Jeralt and Sitri looked at each other and nodded.  
“Of course.”  
One of the strangers stepped in and told Silas that it was time to go.  
“Yes, We finally found the Avatar.” Silas says, “Farewell”  
Sitri and Jeralt saw the strangers off and went back inside and hugged their kids, they now know their daughter is the avatar.

Galatea Compound 1923

Today was Byleth’s airbending test. Her master, a man named Buscur came from Silesse where airbender’s originated from. Byleth’s airbending was almost perfect along with her earthbending and her native firebending however she has yet to bend any sort of water. Water is difficult for her to grasp, she doesn’t understand anything about waterbending from the forms to the origins of the art. Byleth dresses down to her airbending training outfit, it was an elegant blue and white robe with black boots and sleeves, it was very loose and light. Byleth turns and heads up the stairs to the sparring circle, As she was approaching the circle she saw her old fire bending master Silas getting up with a cup of tea along with members of the church, White Fang and Buscur. Byleth bows to her masters and Buscur calls some Silesse soldiers over to spar with the avatar to test her to see if she has truly mastered airbending. Byleth takes a deep breath and flings out her hand to start the spar. The soldiers stealthy dodged and retaliated with their own flicks of air, Byleth clapped her hands to split the air around her and then charged at one of the soldiers, the soldier charged at her and jumped. Byleth slides underneath him and trips him midair causing him to collapse on the floor. The other soldier blasts a wall of air and the knocked down soldier charges at her again. Byleth blocks the air wall and kicks the charging soldier, knocking him back, Byleth then throws a couple of blasts of air and launches one of the soldiers to the roof. Meanwhile as her masters are watching her Silas gives a grin.

“She’s strong.”  
Buscur turns his head towards the old man and frowns.  
“She lacks restraint”  
Silas rolls his eyes and continues to watch his former student and continues to grin to see how far she has come.  
The final remaining soldier starts charging at Byleth while using an air scooter, Byleth grins and charges at the soldier. The soldier jumps off his air scooter and gets ready to blast air at Byleth but she was predicting him to do this and shoots some air and hits him launching him into a tree and getting entangled in the branches. Byleth turned toward her masters but the face on her masters gave her mixed thoughts, two of them smiled and the other three gave her a disatify look. Byleth with a confused look started wondering what she did wrong.  
“Did I do something wrong?” She asked.  
“No Byleth, we are just deciding if you passed our airbending test.” Buscur said

“Ever since you were a little girl you have excelled at the physical side of bending but almost ignore the spiritual side of it but have enough for airbending.” one of Fang members points out.

“Well you guys didn’t teach me that but that's why I should start training with Kana immediately, he is mister spiritual, heck he even created a waterbending style tha-'' Byleth says but is disrupted by the fang member. A fang member turns to Silas to ask a question. “Do you think she is ready master Silas?” Silas smiles and nods “Yes if anyone can teach her what she needs to know, it's Kana.” The fang members grow a surprised look on their faces and then respect the elder’s choice. Buscur then clears his throat and turns to Byleth   
“Very well Byleth, it's time for you to begin your waterbending training.”  
Byleth bows. “Thank you all for believing in me” and starts heading back to the stables. Silas smiles at her once again. Byleth runs down to staples and runs towards Sothis, her Deerlion. Sothis gets up to give Byleth a nuzzle. “I did it Sothis, I passed my test, Kana will be here in two days. Sothis starts licking Byleth’s faces and Byleth lets out a quiet laugh. Byleth runs to her bunk and changes into her normal attire and goes back to the staples, grabs a stadle and puts it on Sothis and opens the gates, Byleth gets on Sothis and leaves the stable. As they approach the giant gate of the compound a white fang guard looks down at the two. 

“Just taking Sothis out for a stroll.”

The guard wasn't satisfied with that response. Byleth rolls her eyes.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t going far.”

The guard nods and turns the lever to open the gate. As the gate opens the sunlight grows on Byleth as a smile grows on her face. Byleth urges Sothis to go forward. Sothis started running, the compound was set in an empty and large valley deep within the mountains of Fodlan. 

“Go Sothis”  
Sothis listened to Byleth and started to run even faster. “That a girl, Go go go!”  
The air today was fresh, it has the feel of a new slate and a whole new chapter in a book. A breath of fresh air.

______________________________________________________________________

The two days felt like a week to Byleth, She was nervous yet excited at the same time. She was excited to see Kana again after the promise he gave Byleth about training her in waterbending. There weren’t that many waterbending masters in the world since the Silent King tried to wipe them out during the Silent war in the attempt to stop the Avatar to reincarnate but he could only wipe out the ones in his home continent of Valla from where he ruled but he was ultimately defeated by his daughter and Byleth’s past life, Avatar Corrin. Kana is the son of Corrin and her husband Silas. Kana does have an older sibling named Sophie who is a fire bender like her dad but left her father at the compound to discover herself and started traveling the world. While Byleth was daydreaming about what she learned about herself in a past life, Silas snapped her back to reality when Kana arrived at the compound with his wife and kids. Byleth could hear one of his children.

“Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Please tell us we are here!.”  
Kana lands his Wyvern and sighs in exhaustion.   
“Yes Elise, what i’ve been saying for the past 15 minutes we are finally here.”  
“Yay!”  
Elise and Corak bent some water out of their bottles to get off. Kana got off and greeted his father while his youngest daughter was on his shoulders pulling his silver grey hair.  
“Hello Father, it's so nice to see you again. Please help me.”  
“Of course”  
Silas picks up his granddaughter from Kana’s shoulders  
“Unhand me you strange old man!”  
“That's your grandfather Emma.”  
Emma grabs Silas’s shoulders and flips above his head and lands then runs off. Silas looks down and smiles at his grandchildren.   
“It is so good to see all of you”  
Corak walks up to Silas wanting to ask a question.   
“Grandpa, I’ve read about your old adventures and I wanted to ask you, What happened to Xander’s mom?”  
“Well Corak it's a wonderful tal-”  
“Grandpa, it's so cold in the mountains, why is that?” Elise interrupts while jumping up and down  
Corak grew annoyed from his younger sister being her energetic personality.  
Kana noticed his wife getting off the Wyvern and assisted her off.  
“Mitami, let me help you, careful now.”  
“Stop doting on me, I’m not helpless you know, I’m just pregnant.”  
Silas approaches his daughter in-law and gives her a hug and then puts his hand on her stomach.   
“The baby is strong, I sense another waterbender in your future.”  
“I just want a child like me who is a nice non bender like me who doesn’t splash me with water every five seconds.” Mitami said.  
“Mommy, look what I can do!”  
Emma bends some water from a small puddle and tries to form a bubble but she drops it and when it hits the floor it splashes Mitami.  
Mitami shakes her head to dry it off. “Was Kana and his sister this crazy when they were younger?”  
“Yes but Kana matured faster than Sophie did.”  
“Father please.”  
Kana was embarrassed then looked behind his dad and saw Byleth patiently waiting for him to notice her.  
“Byleth?”  
Byleth smiled and ran towards Kana.  
“Look at you, you have grown to a strong avatar.”  
“Master Kana, I’m so glad you're here, I can’t wait to get started.”  
“Yes… Well”  
“Kana, your gonna have to tell her now”  
“Tell me what?”  
“You're not staying aren’t you?”  
Kana sighs “No, I’m not, we are only staying for the night but then I have to get back to Vevlite City.”

“Wait, but I thought you were going to move down here, you’re supposed to train me.”

“I’m sorry Byleth, but your waterbending training is going to have to wait.” 

______________________________________________________________________

At the dinner table, It was quiet but Byleth broke the silence with a question with Kana.  
“So how long will it be until you’ll be able to teach me waterbending? A week, a month? A year?”  
Kana finished chewing before answering.  
“It could be more than that, I’m not sure.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Byleth, I have a responsibility to the city, I am one of its leaders and the situation is very dire right now.”  
“Wait, why don’t I go back with you? It's perfect!”  
One of the White fang members overheard and put his fork down.  
“Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous.”  
“I get that, but maybe I can help, restoring balance is my job you know. I’ll be fine, I’m not a little girl anymore.”  
“Listen Byleth, I know this is difficult to accept but it's not the right time to come to the city right now.”  
“Alright.”   
Byleth got up and went to her bunk. Both Kana and the fang member sighed

The next morning, Korak, Elise and Emma hugged their Grandfather before taking off. Silas saw Kana and his kids off, Silas shed a tear not knowing when he will see his son again. Byleth and Sothis both sat at a cliff to see Kana’s wyvern fly over them. Byleth put her head in her knees thinking to herself, she couldn’t wait and thought of a way to sneak out.

Later that night, Byleth snuck out of her bunker and stealthly avoiding the White Fang and Church guards. She slipped into the staples to get Sothis then sneak out. She quietly ran to pick up a saddle and as she was mounting it on Sothis she heard a voice.

“Nice night for an escape isn’t?”  
Byleth scrunched her shoulders and looked behind only for it to be Silas standing at the entrance. Byleth steps towards him.  
“I have to leave, I have to find my own path as the Avatar.”  
Silas closes his eyes and moves his chin pressing against his collarbone then after a second looks up back at Byleth with a small grin.  
“I know you do.”  
Byleth grew a smile and tilts her head.  
“Corrin’s time has passed, Kaze and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world.” Silas puts his hand on Byleth’s shoulders. “I think you're going to be a great Avatar.” Byleth hugs Silas “Thank you”   
“Good bye Byleth.”  
Byleth breaks the hug and earthbends a hole big enough for Sothis and herself. When Byleth opened a hole she was far enough away from the compound, she mounted on Sothis and headed towards her home. Jeralt saw the Deerlion approach the house knowing it was his daughter. Byleth got off Sothis and started heading toward her house. Jearlt opened the door and brought Sitri and Bylet with him. Byleth sighs  
“I’m leaving.”  
The family looked at each other and Sitri pulled Byleth in for a family hug. When Bylet broke it Byleth stepped back. “Mom, Dad, Brother, I’ll miss you.”   
“We love you so much.”  
Byleth runs toward Sothis and mounts her, Byleth looks back at her family seeing her off, giving them one last look before going off to the docks. She slips into a ship that was dropping off cargo to the city, she found a good spot big enough for her and Sothis. Sothis lays down and Byleth lays down on her stomach looking up at the lights excited to see the city. She dozes off after an hour falling asleep on Sothis.

The ship stopped and the creaking woke Byleth up. She wakes herself up and wakes Sothis up, the hatch opens and a beam of light pierces the dark room. Byleth hides behind a pile of crates and then dashes and mounts Sothis, They dash towards the exit of the ship as she was exiting the ship she thanks the crew for the ride and continues into the city she finds a place with a good view of a great bridge. Byleth stops and looks around.  
“Wow, look at this place Sothis. It is so different from the compound, I’ve never seen so many Riegan-Mobiles.” Byleth continues to look around until she finds the island where Kana lives, as she was looking at the island to her left was a giant statue of someone when she looked at the statue entirely she immediately recognized who it was. It was Corrin, Byleth stares at the statue for a minute, she was so focused on it that someone tapped her for attention.   
“Hello there!”  
Byleth snaps back to reality and looks down to see who this person was. It was a guy that looked around her age with bright brown skin, dark brown hair with a small braid, a golden earring on his left ear, deep green eyes and was wearing a black and yellow suit. He gives Byleth a smile and then looks out into the harbor.  
“Avatar Corrin shaped the world after the Silent King war. Did you know that the Valla colonies were part of Ostia. We are in Elibe right now if you didn’t know.” The guy looks back at Byleth.   
“Yeah I knew that.”  
“Oh? Well then, you must be new then.”  
“Yeah I am. I’m trying to get to Valla Island.”  
The guy had a cunning smile on him before speaking up.  
“So you must have business with Chairmen Kana then, yeah I’ll help you. Go through Mist Bridge, go through the market and then park and plaza and the rest is up to you, good luck.”

The guy winked and walked off, Byleth noticed that his shoes lacked soles, He was an earthbender. He must be really big around here by looking how he dressed. Byleth started heading towards the bridge, she stayed on the sidewalk on the bridge, as she was crossing it she saw a small statue of another Avatar, She walked up to it and stared at it. It was avatar Mist, Byleth remembered what she was told about Mist. Mist and her brother ended the Goddesses war and stopped the goddess Ashera from casting judgement down on the earth. She was killed by the Silent King, She might have descendants though. Byleth kept going until she crossed the bridge and then made it to the park and plaza. She was hungry and Sothis probably was too. Byleth found a spot near the massive pond and sat down, so Sothis went into the water to fish while Byleth cooked them with firebending. Sothis managed to pull some fish out of the water Byleth stabbed a stick through them and plunged the stick into the ground and then started roasting them, Byleth picked one up and right before she was about to bite into it she looked to her left and saw a homeless person living in the bush besides her.   
“Hey! Do you think I can have one of those tasty smelling fishies?”  
Byleth confusedly nodded and the creepy homeless dude sat down next to her and grabbed one of the “fishies”. The homeless man started munching on the fish.   
“So do you live in that bush?” Byleth asked.  
The homeless man looked up at her and answered her question.  
“Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that was beautiful. This park is quite popular with all the homeless.”  
“So there are a lot of you guys out here? Huh I thought everyone in the city was living it up.”  
The man laughs “ you got a lot to learn newcomer, Welcome to Velvite City.”

A whistle was blown from the right of Byleth. It was a cop and was running towards their way.   
“Hey stop! You can fish here!”   
The homeless man got up and took the final fish.  
“You best skedaddle. Woo.”   
Then jumps into the bush. Byleth calls for Sothis, the deer lion gets up and starts running towards Byleth. Byleth then jumps on Sothis and charges out of the park. They enter the plaza, Byleth overheard someone yelling into a microphone   
“Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders, then join the equalists! For too long the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower-class citizens, Join Cormon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!”   
This peeked Byleth’s interest, are non-bender’s oppressed in this city or is this guy just shouting steam? Byleth always thought that some benders are messed up, Hell there was even a bender war not too long ago that her past life had to end for the world to survive. She could honestly level with them if she wasn't the avatar she would join and probably be welcomed. Byleth just kept wandering for about an hour until she was in the market area. She stopped by a fruit stand to ask for some directions  
“Excuse me. I think I’m lost. How do I get to Valla Island from here?”  
“Just head down this street-”  
A red Riegan-Mobile that was speeding through the market area, things were about to get dirty.  
“You should get moving young lady. It isn’t safe.” the merchant hid behind the shelf. The Riegan-Mobile stopped in the middle of the road and three women came out of it and headed towards one of the other merchants.   
“Mr. Bleea, Please tell me that you have my money. Or else I can’t guarantee I can protect your fine establishment.”  
“I’m sorry. Business has been slow. Please take one of my phonographs.”  
One of the women lifts her legs up and kicks the phonograph down with a fire kick. The merchant shouts in terror.  
“My best friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else-  
“Or else what, Hoodlum?” Byleth was standing behind them with her hands on her hips.  
The girls looked at each other and laughed.  
“Since you’re new and fresh off the boat honey, let me explain a couple of things. You’re in Black Eagle’s territory and we’re about to put you in the hospital.”  
“You're the only one who is gonna need a hospital. And for your sake I hope there’s one nearby.” Byleth cracks her knuckles.  
“Who do you think you are?”  
“Why do you come and find out?”  
One of the women’s eyes twitch and launches a blast of air from her fingers towards Byleth and she put her arms out and puts her hands together for the air to go around her and she retaliates with her own blast of air launching the women to the right and landing her in the Riegan-Mobile. The next woman gets upset and was about to earthbend but Byleth stomped the ground and launched the women in the sky with a chuck of rock.  
“What just happened?”  
“Did she just earthbend?”  
The women came crashing down on top of the other woman. The last woman grunts as she blasts a fireball at Byleth but she runs through fire dissipating it and grabs the woman's hands.  
“Can she firebend too?”  
“Could she be..”  
Byleth circle throws the woman onto the car landing her on top of the others.  
Byleth chuckles “Have an idea about who I am now, Chumps?”   
Another car speeds into the market catching Byleth off guard. As the car came near the other car the other gang members picked the women up and bolted. Byleth starts charging at them.   
“You’re not getting away!”  
Byleth earthbends that launch the car into a stand. The gang members went unconscious. A siren went off which caused Sothis to roar. Byleth looked up and saw an airship.   
“Police! Freeze where you are.”   
Cops jumped out of the airship, launched metal wiring to smoothen their landing.   
“Cool. Metalbenders.” Byleth commented.  
When the cops landed the wires came back to them into their uniforms. 

“I caught the bad people for you officers.  
“Arrest them.”  
The cops shot the same metal wiring to ensnar the thugs. One of the cops went up to Byleth   
“You’re under arrest too.”  
Byleth gasped then stepped back  
‘What do you mean I’m under arrest? Those are the bad people over there. They were smashing up a shop.

“From the looks of it you smashed up a lot more than that.”  
Byleth looked around and took a deep breath   
“Alright fair. I’ll comply”  
Byleth puts up her arms and the cops launch a wire at her ensnaring her.   
“This way then.”  
Byleth nods and joins the thugs and they are escorted into a cop car. Byleth was sent to the headquarters and when she arrived she was escorted into an interrogation room to be interrogated by the chief of the police. Byleth waited for about an hour for the chief to show up. When the chief arrived Byleth inspected them. A muscular fit man in his forties with light blue hair. The chief pulled up a clipboard  
“Lets see”  
“Destruction of city and private property and illegal fishing.”  
The chief slammed the clipboard onto the table.  
“You're in a whole lot of trouble today, young lady. But good job not resisting arrest but that unfortunately doesn’t cover the damage.”  
“There were thugs threatening innocent merchants and I couldn’t sit there and-”  
“Can it!” the chief shouted.   
“You should’ve called the police and let us handle it.”  
“Well I couldn't stand by, it's my duty to help people. See, I’m the avatar.  
The chief crossed his arms.  
“Oh I am well aware of who you are. And your avatar title might impress some but not me.  
“Alright fine, but I want to talk to whoever is in charge.”  
The chief laughed. “You're talking to him. I’m Chief Igasato.”  
“Wait Igasato? Your Kaze’s son?”  
“No, that's my uncle. Saizo is my father. If so, what of it?”  
“Sorry I just wanted to take a guess. I always try to learn more about my previous life and her frien-”  
“That's history and it has nothing to do with the mess you're in right now. You can’t waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place.”  
Byleth smirks at the reply.  
“Well technically my past life did create that city and I’m her now so yes I do own this place.”  
The chief rolls his eyes.  
“Clever come back.”  
They were interrupted by a low ranking cop.  
“Chief, Chairman Kana is here.”  
“Ugh, Let him in.”  
The chief gets up from his chair to greet the chairman. Kana enters the room with an angry expression.  
“Kana, Sorry I got a little lost on my way to see you.”  
Kana sighs and turns towards the chief.  
“Asugi, you are looking dreadful as usual.  
“Cut the trash, Kana. Why is the avatar in Vevlite city? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to Fodlan to train her.”  
“My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand, will be heading back to the Galatea Compound immediately, where she will stay put.”  
“But-”  
“If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Byleth, I will take full responsibility for today’s regrettable events and cover all of the damages.”

Asugi looks back at Byleth and then back at Kana then sighs.  
“Fine. Just get her out of my city.”

“Always a pleasure, Asugi. Lets go Byleth.”  
Byleth gets up to follow Kana out. Asugi gestures that he has his eyes on Byleth and she replies.   
“My city.”  
Asugi rolls his eyes.  
“Hmm”  
Kana and Byleth stop by to pick up Sothis from the animal shelter. The way there was awkward silence. When they arrived Byleth asked for her Deerlion. The silence was killing Byleth and she broke it.  
“Kana please don’t send me back to the compound.”  
“You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Fang.”  
“But Silas agreed with me that I should come. He said that my destiny is in Vevlite City.”  
Kana's face turned red in anger.  
“Don’t bring my father into this.”  
“Look, I can’t wait any longer to finish my training, being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn’t helping me become a better avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay, Vevlite city needs you, but it needs me too.”  
Kana stammers then sighs.  
“Is this you Deerlion Miss?” the animal shelter employee asks as Sothis licks him.  
“Yes it is.”   
Byleth takes the leash off and lets Sothis follow her through the city and the docks. They board a boat to get to the Island. Byleth looks towards the city as Kana looks up at the giant statue of his mother, he sighs then turns around to look at Byleth. When they landed at the dock a ship back to Fodlan was already there and ready. Byleth and Sothis got off the boat and looked at the White fang members. Byleth sadly sighed by the fact that she has to go back being cooped up again. As she was walking back Kana’s kids came from behind and hugged her   
“Byleth!”  
“Are you coming to live with us on the island?”  
Byleth gets to their level.  
“No, I’m sorry, Elise. I have to go home now.”  
“Aw.”  
Kana squints his eyes slightly upon seeing this and thinking more. Byleth breaks the hug and starts heading towards the ship back to Fodlan.  
“Wait. I have done my best to guide Vevlite city towards the dream my mother had for it but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since she passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold her legacy, but you are her legacy. You may stay and train waterbending here with me. Vevlite city needs its avatar once again.”

Byleth gasps excitedly   
“Yes! Thank you, You’re the best!”  
The kids yell in joy as Byleth picks them up and hugs them along with Kana. Kana sighs. Sothis lovingly sighs as she nuzzles against Byleth.

The next day Byleth and Kana are in front of the city hall. The people are cheering and applause. Byleth is behind a podium with mics. She clears her throat.  
“Hello, I’m Byleth, your new avatar.”  
The applause got louder and questions were being thrown at her.  
“Does this mean you’ve moved to Vevlite city?”  
“Were you trying to send a message to the Eagles yesterday?”  
“Will you be fighting crime or the anti-bending revolution or both?”  
“Will you be working with Asugi and the police?”  
“Uh yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly, I-I don’t exactly have a plan yet, see i’m still in training. But, look, all I know is Avatar Corrin meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you. I’m so happy to be here! Thank you Vevlite City!”  
Over the radio: Alright that's all the questions the--  
“Cormon, how do you want to handle this?”  
“So the avatar has arrived early. It looks like we’ll have to accelerate our plans.” the masked stranger said to his henchmen.


End file.
